


Red Sand, Desert Rose

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Timeline What Timeline, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is becoming obsessed with M'gann - he thinks about her constantly, and now he's even started dreaming about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sand, Desert Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/gifts).



Things between the two of us have been building, barreling toward some unknown destination that I can’t rightly define, ever since I first felt her mind slip into mine and caress me, such a long time ago. It’s like I've been drowning in slow motion. Because I know she can’t possibly feel the same way. She loves Conner. And it’s starting to get weird and kind of stalkery on my part, because I’m not just _thinking_ about her constantly. Now I’m _dreaming_ about her too. The dream is the same every time.

I dream of her lying naked in my bed at the manor, on her back, her slim olive body on display. Her long straight flaming red hair spread like a halo around her head. Her beautiful face -oval with high cheek bones and a sharp nose, full pouty lips and dark sensual almond shaped eyes. Her arms over her head, wrists bound together to the head board with rope from my utility belt. Her firm, full, breasts flattened out, the nipples hard and pointy with anticipation. Her slender waist flaring out into perfectly proportioned hips. Her long jade legs spread slightly apart, and between the soft and creamy thighs, her beautiful pussy. She’s freshly shaved, the outer lips fat and pouty, the inner labia lips peeking out slightly, a darker hue of green, already glistening with pussy juice. Her clitoris, a fat little pea tucked inside its hood, waiting to be coaxed out.

Her toes are painted a vivid red, and I kiss across the top of her foot and all along her soles. Her inner ankles are sensitive and I can hear her give a little moan as I lick it. I kiss lightly across her smooth leg, along her calves, behind her knees. I plant kisses on her knees, one and then the other, gently biting the soft skin there. She twitches and her breath hitches expectantly.

I kiss up her soft thigh and can smell the musky aroma of her pussy. I run my tongue across her upper thigh, along the side of her waist up to her breasts. I kiss and lick around the side, all around her erect nipple that is waiting to be licked and nibbled and sucked on. There is a light sheen of perspiration all over her body, and as I lick her chest I can taste her light salty sweat.

I run my tongue across her collarbone and nuzzle my face against her neck, inhaling her warm fragrant scent. She smells like warm red sands. I kiss down and run my tongues all around her nipples again. She bites her lower lip and gives a long sigh. I continue to kiss around it and she twists her torso desperately, trying to get her nipple into my mouth. I continue to tease her and she arches her back with a whimper. I finally move my tongue and give her pointy nipple a lick and coat it with my saliva. She moans as I blow on it, the cold air stiffening the nipple even more. I take her sensitive nipple in my mouth and start alternately sucking on it and giving short sharp bites.

She is groaning now, her hands trying to break free of the bonds. Eyes closed, her nostrils flare as her groans get more guttural. I stop look at her on her back, her arms tied over her head, her perfect lime body and her silky red hair framed against the white sheets, her body shining with a sheen of perspiration, her legs spread revealing her wet slit against the emerald of her pussy lips, her deep navel on her soft flat belly.

She whimpers and looks at me pleadingly with her beautiful dark doe eyes. I bend down, bring my nose close to her pussy and breathe in. The deep aroma is intoxicating and I can see her beautiful perfect pussy glistening in her pussy juice. I blow on her pussy, cold air on her moist lips. She shivers. I lick her outer lips gently - first one and then the other. They are soft and puffy, and I lick up and down on both sides as she pulls her knees back and parts her legs open even further.

I begin to lap up her pussy juice. I gently nibble her inner lip pulling it with my teeth and stretch it. The musky smell is heady, her alien musk much different that any earthling’s, like a desert rose. I put my lips against her pussy hole and give it a deep kiss. I tilt my head and stick my tongue inside her warm hole, lick inside her, lap her flowing juices, move my tongue in and out, French kissing her pussy. She wraps one gorgeous leg around my head and thrusts her hips forward, trying to grind her pussy on my face, all the while moaning long and deep.

I pry her leg from my neck and push both her knees against her sides. Her sensitive clit peeks out from its hood, and I flick it with my tongue. A shudder passes through her. I flick it again and again. She starts to buck, her pussy leaking and the pussy juice dribbling over my lips and chin, leaving marks of wetness on the sheets. I suck on her clit and run my tongue across the top of it fast, keeping a constant rhythm.

She is thrashing now, breath heavy and ragged, her hips bucking and coating my face with her love juice. I hold her by her waist and bury my face into her pussy. I lick her clit as fast as I can as she gives out guttural moans, each longer and deeper than the last. Her whole body tenses up as she wraps both legs around my head. Arching her back, she writhes and struggles against her bonds, and with her pussy gushing the musky, heady juice, her head thrashing side to side, hips bucking wildly, she screams and shudders to a massive orgasm.

I pull her legs from around my head, and slide off my shorts to reveal my dick, wet with pre-cum. I groan with pleasure as he rub my pre-cum against her pussy. She moans as I begin to stretch her out. I press deeper and deeper in, inch after inch. Finally my cock in all the way in, her pussy stretched to its maximum. I feel so complete, like my whole body is buzzing.

I begin fucking her gently, kissing her neck as I slide in and out of her tightness. As she whimpers with desire, I fuck her harder and harder, just savoring the delight of being inside of her. It’s almost too much and I’m struggling not to cum immediately from the thrill of finally having sex with her. I hammer into her, making her cry out as I pound her g-spot over and over. Her arms and legs wrap around me and her hips moved with me, taking as much as possible each time. I want to make this moment last - the moment I claimed her completely, but I know it’ll be over soon.

When my climax hits, It’s always enough to wake me up. I lie there in my bed alone, confused, and with soiled pajama-bottoms. It’s a pathetic disaster on more than a few levels. Really heavy on the dis. And then I have to take a quick shower and suit up to save the Earth again. And she’s there in my head, asking for mission specs, and I have to honestly wonder how messed-up my life really is. Because it’s obvious when she gazes longingly across the room at him like that – she’s not interested in me. Not when there's someone like Superboy.


End file.
